Many bandages are commercially available for consumer use. The most common are flat, rectangular adhesive bandage with an absorbent pad positioned at the center of the rectangle. These adhesive bandages function well on relatively flat body parts, but are not suitable for use on rounded body surfaces, particularly on fingertips. The flat bandage, when applied over or around a fingertip, has excess material which protrudes from the finger. The common bandage often presents a slippery outer surface when applied, hindering the use of the finger for operations requiring dexterity, such as typing. The added bulk of the bandage likewise hinders finger dexterity.
Weaver, in U.S. Pat. No. 772,197 discloses a two piece finger cot secured at the edges by an adjustable elastic cord.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,797, Scholl describes a stretchable stocking or bandage made up of an inner layer of foam latex and an outer layer of impervious latex having holes therein.
Rosenfield, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,288, discloses a tubular bandage material with elastic threads knitted into the material, causing the bandage to fit snugly over the body part of application.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,842, Keenan et al. describe a protective device for body joints which includes a helical spring in a padded covering.
Bully, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,851, discloses a tubular elastic bandage supplied in a length rolled up from opposite ends and used to cover body extremities.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,149, Schwartz describes a medication dispensing sheath for assisting erectile function.
Thus, there is an unmet need for a bandage which securely covers a finger on a person's hand, yet allows the wearer to perform tasks requiring finger dexterity.